


Passing of an Era

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An age ends with the marriage of his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing of an Era

The moment he read the letters from Camp Washington, Wintergreen knew that the relationship between himself and the American he cherished was due to change. As young men do, Slade had grown past the point of youthful indiscretions, and found the one for him.

From all Slade said on this Adeline Kane, Wintergreen was prepared to accept her on faith. Slade had a good head on his shoulders, and was typically a good judge of character.

As he looked up from the last letter detailing a vague idea of proposing, he caught sight of his aged features in the mirror, and shook his head. "Not like you have much to offer, now, old boy. A bit of self-discipline, and the lady need never know what passed between he and I before."


End file.
